My iPod
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: One-shot based off of my other story where Andy 6 steals Makayla's iPod. Insanity follows.


**A/N: This is an idea from my other story Meet The Family. It's the story of when Andy Six stole Makayla's iPod. Enjoy! Oh, and pretend that he already met Makayla's family. Grandparents included.**

I couldn't find my iPod _anywhere_. I would die without that thing, so you can imagine how mad I was when I figured out that Andy had stolen it. It was April Fool's Day, so I guess that I should've expected that. I had gone on tour with Black Veil Brides, so I shared a tour bus with them. But, Andy had hidden my iPod somewhere, and I couldn't find it.

I marched off of one of the other buses and headed to ours.

"ANDY FREAKIN' BIERSACK!" I yelled, rather loudly.

I heard from the bus, "Crap, she's coming to kill me!" I ripped the door open, and saw Andy and some other dude sitting on the couch. I didn't even notice the camera people.

"What did you do with my iPod?" I was screaming bloody murder. Andy cringed while the other dude started laughing.

"I hid it. Please don't kill me!" He held his hands up in front of his face, so I grabbed his shirt.

"Where did you hide it?" By now, everyone on the bus was laughing.

"Uh... I forgot!" Andy was kinda scared of me, because I used to take karate and he came with me to one of my lessons, and I ended up kicking the butts of four dudes twice my size at once.

"Well, you better remember! Now, where is it?" He got up slowly, removing my hands from his shirt, and went to hhis bunk. He rummaged around on one of the shelves, and pulled out my iPod.

He came back over and handed it to me hesitantly. I snatched it away.

"We will talk about this later." I glared at him for a second and walked off the bus.

"Isn't she lovely?" I heard after I had gone a couple of feet.

"I heard that!"

"I love you, dearest."

"Uh huh." I put my ear phones in and played Riot by Three Days Grace to make sure that I stayed mad.

About a half hour later, the dudes came off of the bus. I waited until they got all of their equipment before I went back on. I heard the sink in the bathroom, so I knew that Andy was probably washing off his make-up. I stood in the open doorway, watching Andy. He didn't notice me, so it wasn't until he turned around that he got scared. He jumped and made a little squeaking noise. After that, I felt kinda bad for scaring him.

"Andy, I'm sorry for freaking out on you, but you know how I get about my iPod. Please, just don't take it ever again." He nodded.

"I'm sorry for taking it, and I did know that you were proabably going to act like that. Now, come here. I need a hug." He held his arms out to me, and pouted in that cute way of his.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Now, I need a picture for Twitter." I groaned, but smiled whenever he held his phone out.

He pressed his cheek to mine and smiled. He snapped the picture, and looked at it. It was pretty good.

"A couple more. Please?" I sighed, but obliged.

I smiled again, but instead of smiling, Andy kissed my cheek. Then, he walked behind me, and placed his head on top of mine. He was almost a foot taller than me, so it was easy. I looked up, with a look that said, 'What on earth are you doing?'. That was the last picture.

We walked back onto the main part of the bus, and grabbed his laptop, so we could load the pictures onto it. Once they were loaded, he set them up to post them on Twitter. For the first picture, he wrote, 'Aren't we adorable?' For the second picture, he wrote, 'I love her, she loves my lips. XD'. I laughed at that one. And, for the third one, he wrote, 'Notice how tall I am, compared to her.'

I felt a swell of pride when he titled them. It felt good that he wasn't afraid to show that we loved each other. Then, he pulled out his camera, and turned it on.

"Hey, everybody. Andy and Makayla here. I'm making another Vlog which I haven't done in a long time. How long has it been?" He turned to me. I thought for a minute, back to his channel.

"Uh, about a year, eleven months maybe." He nodded.

"Yeah, eleven months. So, updating on some stuff. I met Makayla's family. Yeah, her dad and her grandad on her mom's side hate me. Her little sister likes me. Her little brother doesn't particularly like me. I think that might have something to do with the fact that I accidently punched him." He paused for a minute, so I decided to say something.

"Yeah. Um, Andy fell asleep on my couch, and I was in the kitchen. My little brother came up to Andy and sat down in front of him. In case you're wondering, I had a pretty good view of this. Andy just started moving around, and then he yelled 'Don't do that!' and his fist shot out, and he hit my brother in the eye. He gave my brother a black eye." I laughed toward the end.

"Yeah, I was having this really weird dream. I'm not gonna tell you guys what it was about, but it was seriously weird. Makayla and I might go and see the _Sweeney Todd_ musical. We love _Sweeney Todd_. Oh, and it's her birthday today. She's turning twenty." I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I know what Andy got me, even though I told him not to get me anything."

"Yeah, she did. I got her one anyway. Well, we're in NYC today. She also almost killed me, because I stole her iPod. Oh, and we saw another kid light another bug on fire. I don't know if you remember my insect theory, but I have a theory that inside everyone is an insect. Just full of goo and fluttery wings."

"I wanna say something to all of you people watching this. I've been getting asked a lot of questions like, 'Is it okay with you if I make out with your boyfriend?' or 'Is it okay if me and your boyfriend have a one-night stand?'. But, no, it is not okay with me if you and Andy do any of these things. And, stop asking me, it's weird."

"Yeah, I find it very disturbing. Makayla is my girlfriend, so please stop. Oh, and another funny story. Yesterday, I was in the bathroom, taking pictures with my phone, as I so often do. I was holding a sock monkey, and Makayla walked in, because the door was open. She asked, 'Andy, why are you taking pictures of yourself in a bathroom with a sock monkey?'. I said, 'Why aren't you?' and then she said, 'Because, I have to use the bathroom, so get out!'. It was very funny."

"Yeah, it kinda was, even I have to admit that. Oh, and me and Fang are doing the next episode of _Funny People, Boring World_. It should be up by next Tuesday." Fang had gone on tour with us, too; she was dating Jake.

"Yep. And, Makayla is insane. She likes DC _and_ Marvel. I really don't see how that's possible, and we argue about it all the time. I won't punch her jugular or anything, because she could kick my butt blind-folded and I love her way too much. And, many of you have been asking for a live kiss from us, so..." He leaned over and kissed me, "There you have it. Anything else you would like to say Makayla?"

"Uh, sure. I need a new pair of Converse. That really doesn't have anything to do with what we were talking about, but as you can see," I held up one of my shoes, gesturing to how the soles were about to fall off, "they look like crap. It's kind of a good thing, because I want to draw different things on them. I do enjoy drawing on my shoes." I pointed to all of the black Sharpie on it.

"First thing is going to be 'A+M'. Second thing is going to be the BVB symbol." Andy said while I nodded.

"Yeah, and then the Alkaline Trio skull heart thing. Then, I'm probably going to write a really deep quote on one shoe, and a really shallow and funny one on the other. Just wanted to put that out there."

"Uh huh. So, hope you enjoyed our Vlog, watch their webshow thingy, and just listen to BVB. Bye." And, he turned the camera off.

"That was interesting. What time does the musical start?" He asked, turning to me.

"About half an hour." I replied, looking at my watch.

"You wanna go and see it?"

"Sure. Let me get my bag." I grabbed my bag, and we left the bus, heading to go and see the musical.


End file.
